


Sweet, Sweet Victory

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gem Sex, Licking, jaspearl - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Jasper and Pearl have an intimate night together after attending a concert on the beach. Little plot, mostly sex. Posting before I lose my nerve. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sweet, Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading so much Jaspearl lately that I woke up with this story in mind and couldn’t help myself from writing and posting it. I haven’t written Pearl and Jasper together in anything yet, so I hope to be doing the pairing justice.

They walked side by side through the forest back to Jasper’s cave. 

“Aren’t you glad you came with me tonight? I can’t believe Amethyst has never taken you to a beach concert before.” Pearl mentioned.

“It was interesting.” Jasper nodded, then lowered her voice. “Amethyst offered a couple times before, but I’m glad I went with _you_.”

Pearl looked genuinely pleased with the larger gem's response. “So you liked the music?”

“It wasn’t bad, but I liked the way you danced to it even more. I always thought you only knew how to dance gracefully, poised. Tonight I saw something different, and I like that side of you. Unexpected. Wild. Free.” Jasper spoke the last bits in a huskier voice. Pearl blushed light blue. They stopped outside the entrance and faced each other.

“You want to know my favorite part?” Pearl asked, leaning into Jasper and gazing up at her with a mischievous expression. 

“What?” Jasper coiled her arms around Pearl’s thin waist, hugging her slender body tighter against her own.

“When the music slowed,” Pearl smiled coyly, “you put your arms around me and we swayed together gently, and I could feel the warmth of you despite the cool breeze.” 

Jasper kissed her forehead, humming in agreement. “That was nice. I also liked having you on my shoulders, with my hands on your thighs.” Jasper moved her arms to caress those same thighs, hands grazing over flawless, smooth skin.

Pearl leaned on the tips of her toes to press her lips against Jasper’s. Jasper returned in kind, lowering her head to make the height difference easier on Pearl. Jasper’s lips were full and demanding as Pearl allowed her to take control, pushing inside her mouth and running her tongue over the sides and roof. Pearl moaned, using her tongue to engage in a particular war. Jasper chuckled at Pearl’s maneuver, which sent shivers down Pearl’s spine.

The lithe gem looked up at her suddenly, pulling away. “What’s so funny?” She tucked a stray tuft of Jasper’s hair behind her ear.

“Just when I think I have you figured out,” Jasper ran a finger down Pearl’s cheek, “you surprise me. It’s a good battle tactic.”

“Is this a battle?” Pearl asked, quirking an eyebrow. “If so, then I think I can best you quicker than you think.” 

Jasper growled. Pearl was lifted off the ground, carried bridal style across the threshold of Jasper’s cave. “I’ll accept that challenge.” Jasper agreed. She tossed Pearl onto the makeshift bed, a comfortable enough area that she and Pearl used often together. Pearl yelped but somehow still managed to land elegantly. She sat back on her elbows as Jasper crawled to her, stalking her prey hungrily. She licked her lips, ready to devour her coveted prize.

Pearl giggled as Jasper overtook her with a small pounce, nipping at the delicate skin behind her ear, moving to her neck, and nibbling at her chin. The sound of soft, suckling noises, and their own breathing, combined with the echoes of crickets in the tall grass outside, is all they could hear in the preamble of the night’s adventure.

Jasper grazed Pearl’s cheek with her teeth before kissing and licking the tip of her nose. “Feeling peckish, are we?” Pearl asked with delight.

“Famished. There’s no part of you I’m not going to taste tonight.” Jasper growled. Pearl’s mouth was then being kissed with heated passion. 

Pearl turned her face away from the kiss, “Clothes off Jasper, now.” Jasper began tugging at the hem of Pearl’s pants, but the sudden chuckle from below made her pause. “Not mine, you big brute. Yours.”

“Oh,” Jasper’s eyebrows lifted in realization, sitting back from Pearl to lift off her own shirt, making quick work of the bra as well. 

“That’s better,” Pearl grinned. Jasper lowered herself back to peppering starved kisses on Pearl.

Pearl’s hands roamed over the muscular body above her, gliding over a strong, broad back, down the sides of ribs that heaved with every breath, and back up, coming underneath to take hold of two ample breasts.

“You sneaky little minx.” Jasper growled and then gasped as Pearl tweaked them, knowing Jasper’s were much more sensitive than her own modest pair.

Jasper grasped Pearl’s hands in a flash and lifted them above her head, pinning them there. Pearl gave a small whine and wriggled in protest. 

“Not fair.” she pouted adorably. 

“This is a battle, remember? You’re my prisoner, and I told you I was going to taste every bit of you. I meant it, Pearl. _You are mine_.”

Pearl wilted under the intensity of Jasper’s deep yellow eyes, biting her bottom lip. “Are you going to be good?” 

Pearl nodded eagerly. Jasper chuckled. “Good.” Pearl’s hands were released, but she let them stay above her head as Jasper continued her conquest. The ginger-striped gem removed Pearl’s shirt, and tugged off her pants. Pearl watched them land somewhere behind them as Jasper tossed them away carelessly. 

A big, warm, wet tongue drew circles over cool, silky skin. Jasper awarded attention to both of Pearl’s nipples, stiffening the buds to peaks. Pearl moaned and breathed deeply as Jasper used her teeth, slightly tugging the aroused skin. 

She traveled down Pearl’s torso, faintly dragging her fingers over the exposed ribcage, feather-light touches that made Pearl shiver. Anatomically, there was no need for a gem to have a navel, but Jasper was glad Pearl included it on her form, just so she could dip the tip of her tongue inside. 

Both of Pearl’s thighs were grasped by hands that roamed up and down, and all around the dancer’s legs. Jasper laid herself down on her stomach, and guided each of Pearl’s legs over her shoulders, kissing the inside of each one, and giving only a couple small bites. She gave Pearl a final look before feasting her eyes on the very tasty and inviting treat before her.

Pale blue and wet, and seeming to call out subconsciously for Jasper’s attention, she could waste not a moment more before licking from the bottom to the top. Pearl cried out from the sensation, enjoying it as Jasper knew she would. Up and down a few more times, before Jasper quickened the pace. She found the tiny nub at the top, and sucked on it only slightly at first, drawing out a desperate whine from further up the nest-bed. Jasper chuckled at the reaction, keeping her mouth connected to Pearl as she did for the added effect. She drove her tongue inside Pearl’s opening, holding down Pearl’s bucking hips. She slid her tongue against the sides of Pearl’s core, pushing as far as she could. She went back to licking the whole of it from top to bottom, and over and over again, before returning again to suckle at Pearl’s little bud. Pearl’s cries were getting breathy, and needy. 

Jasper continued to make her rounds of Pearl’s core, alternating every action she could with her mouth, even pressing the edge of the gem at her nose against Pearl’s precious bud while her tongue was occupied elsewhere. 

When Pearl was suitably worked up, Jasper decided to put her opponent out of misery, locking her lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves and tracing her tongue over it wildly. She sucked, nibbled, and licked it with the tip of her tongue faster and harder the more Pearl gasped and cried. 

One finger into Pearl, and the larger gem knew her partner was right there on the cusp of oblivion. Pearl’s slick walls grabbed greedily at the finger, they clenched and tightened, spasmed with each pull on her clit from Jasper’s relentless mouth. 

One final pull of the nub and Pearl was over the moon in ecstasy. Jasper gently moved her finger out then in again, helping guide her back down to the planet’s surface. 

Jasper crawled back up to Pearl, holding her starry-eyed face between her palms. “Good?” 

Pearl smiled, turning her face to kiss the inside of one of Jasper’s palms, “So good.” She sat up, kissing Jasper, “So good, Jasper.” she kissed again, harder, “Too good.” 

Jasper found herself suddenly flipped over onto the bed, Pearl above her. She looked confused until she noticed the smug expression on Pearl’s face. The fun was nowhere near over yet.

“The tides of war have turned, I'm afraid, I have the upper hand now.”

“You sly, devilish little-” 

“Ah ah,” Pearl put a hand against Jasper’s mouth, “let me finish. You didn’t go down without a fight, I admire that.” Pearl leaned down and replaced her hand with her mouth, kissing Jasper soundly. Jasper moaned against Pearl’s lips, consciously restraining herself from overtaking the thin gem again. Pearl twirled her fingers in Jasper’s ivory hair as she continued to kiss her, massaging her scalp with a teasing scratch of her fingernails.

She broke away and Jasper grumbled in annoyance. “Now, now Jasper,” Pearl cooed, scooting down Jasper’s body, groping over the muscles she had come to appreciate and seek comfort from, “You’ll be lavishly rewarded for your effort and achievements.” She removed Jasper’s pants slowly, teasingly. 

Pearl placed kisses down Jasper’s mid-section, trailing her way down to the hot and waiting core. Pearl purposefully ignored it. Instead, she left kisses all around the spot where Jasper needed her most - her thighs, around her groin, even her knees. There was just so much more ground for Pearl to cover, and she always wanted to get her fill. She loved every orange, tiger-striped inch of that body. She also knew it drove Jasper crazy to have to wait. 

“Please, Pearl.” Jasper groaned, earning her a swift slap on the stomach. “You’ll be rewarded, as I said. You have my word as a worthy opponent, and my promise as a lover.” Pearl said, lowering her voice into a whisper as she positioned herself directly in front of Jasper’s center. It glistened in the dim light of the moon that filtered into the den. 

She took a moment to look appreciatively, before blowing a steady stream of her own breath over the opening. Jasper flinched. Pearl smiled with satisfaction. She instantly drove two slim fingers into Jasper, making the gem beneath her toss her head to the side. 

Pearl plunged her fingers in and out, crooking them into a hook to hit the sweet spot that was so easy to find now. “I always keep my promises.” she said, and at last used her mouth on Jasper’s own nub. Jasper nearly threw them both to the ground as she thrashed with pleasure. Pearl added a third finger and reached a hand up to knead Jasper’s breast. 

“Fucking hell, Pearl!” Jasper yelled, already so close to the end. Always full of surprises, Jasper mused. 

Pearl moved faster, deeper. Jasper was twitching and gyrating beneath her so much she had to use the hand manipulating her breast, to steady her by the hips. Once Jasper got the idea, trying to restrain her own movements, Pearl used the tip of her fingernail to scratch against the nub she’d been so furiously licking. Jasper’s hands formed fists and her eyes screwed shut as with one more swipe of Pearl’s fingernail, she orgasmed. Pearl’s fingers slowed their pace, but they did not stop. She stroked along Jasper’s thigh with her unoccupied hand, chuckling sinisterly. Jasper was coming back to herself and raised her head in question. 

“Hold tight, Jasper. I’m not through with you, yet.” she winked as Jasper watched with a stunned expression. Pearl reattached her mouth to Jasper’s overstimulated clit, and sucked hard. She used Jasper’s own juices to lubricate the area, and replaced not 4 but 5 fingers inside the canal that hadn’t even fully stopped its trembling and quivering. 

“Pearl!” Jasper shouted, noticing how choked her own voice sounded. Pearl hummed against Jasper, and again Jasper’s hips were moving against her will, bucking and meeting each hard thrust Pearl sent into her. Pearl placed the pad of her thumb on Jasper’s clit, rubbing in circles, quickly back and forth and side to side. “Come on, Jasper. You can do it.” 

Jasper was gasping, growling, and moaning in bliss. She was being pushed over the edge a second time without really recovering from the first fall. With an open-mouth, silent scream, Jasper came undone. Her whole body went rigid as Pearl got what she wanted. She coaxed the rest of Jasper’s everted clit from its sheath, lovingly kissing it before giving her partner a moment to recover.

“I win.” Pearl smiled to herself, licking her fingers clean like a cat after polishing off a stolen piece of meat.

“Stars Pearl, all the stars in the galaxy.” Jasper exclaimed as she finally returned to herself. Pearl continued to sit there looking all too pleased. Jasper decided she would not take defeat easily, and she charged after Pearl, who was not expecting this and nearly fell off the bed in her attempt to flee.

“Jasper!” she shouted, running out of the den for more room to escape. 

“Get back here, you stony piece of space rock! I’ll show you!” Jasper bellowed, but all too quickly she lost sight of her companion. “Pearl!” 

There was a tap on Jasper’s shoulder and she spun around in a fury. Nothing was there. Then, she felt it - the weight of a little gem jumping onto her back and wrapping nimble legs around her torso. “Gotcha.” Pearl giggled gleefully. Jasper grabbed Pearl’s legs firmly, storming back into the den. The cheeky gem giggled all the way back inside. Jasper deposited Pearl on the bed for the second time, but didn’t wait one second before trapping Pearl beneath her own sturdy frame.

“Gotcha.” Jasper repeated, with a toothy, smug grin. She kissed Pearl quickly, before instantly rubbing her hand on Pearl’s most heated parts. Pearl yelped in surprise, then whimpering as Jasper did not slow her pace. 

“Jasper, Jasper - I need you Jasper, n-now!” she cried frantically, feeling the tension in her lower abdomen building quickly. 

Jasper leaned down one final time to kiss Pearl, letting the needy whines and whimpers of Pearl fill her ears. 

She lined herself up against Pearl, and teasingly waited at the entrance, even stopping Pearl’s attempt to scoot down and impale herself without waiting for Jasper. Jasper grinned at Pearl, with a devilish flicker in her eye. One that Pearl met mere milliseconds before Jasper slid in, inch by inch. Pearl closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being entered by Jasper, stretching and pushing, filling and taking. 

Jasper rubbed circles on Pearl’s knees as she waited for the signal, patiently, to start moving. Pearl opened her eyes, catching her bottom lip between her lip seductively, before emptying her lungs on a sigh, and nodding her approval. 

Something feral in Jasper’s throat rumbled in excitement, and she began moving inside Pearl. In, out, again, and again. Her pace was mild to begin, but before long she was pounding thrusts hard into Pearl, fast and without mercy.

Pearl cried and mewled over and over again with each plunge, Jasper seeming to go further each time. Her member was being gripped with so much force that she almost feared she wouldn’t be able to move. Jasper surged forward with more energy, taking Pearl’s thighs in her hands and holding Pearl against her. The angle helped and like a refueled rocket, she was off again, pounding hard and fast, taking them both to new, wonderful heights. 

The pitch of Pearl’s cries changed, and she frantically tossed her head from right to left. 

“Let me hear you, Pearl. Let me hear that battle cry, let it out. Victory is yours, almost there.” Jasper panted, feeling herself come closer to completion. 

Pearl touched Jasper’s face desperately, wanting to lock eyes with her as she was pushed over the edge. Her hand stopped on Jasper’s chin abruptly as she peaked, whimpering and crying with pleasure. She dipped a finger inside Jasper’s mouth as she continued to pound into Pearl, leaning forward and concentrating. Pearl felt Jasper’s hot breath puff out in waves a few moments before the brawny gem tore her head backward, howling as her thighs trembled and shook. Her whole body felt like it was being jolted with sparks and tingles of the sweetest, most pleasurable kind. Each residual thrust gave Pearl a delicious sensation of being even fuller as Jasper’s hot fluid squirted continuously. 

Jasper pulled away from Pearl and grabbed a folded blanket from the end of the nest-bed. She sidled up to Pearl, who was still catching her breath. Laying the blanket over them both, ensuring her partner was suitably tucked in and cozy, she patted Pearl’s disheveled peach-colored hair, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Jasper spoke in a low voice, exhausted but content, “Sometimes we have to lose small battles, to win the war.”

Pearl turned herself to face Jasper and be taken in her arms, she laughed, “Are you saying you won?”

Jasper smiled smugly, hugging Pearl to her. “Well I certainly don’t feel like I lost.” 

Pearl giggled, “We’ll call it an even tie then.” she closed her eyes and snuggled closer against Jasper’s chest, nuzzling her face right beneath Jasper's chin, “Seems like victory was sweet to us both.” 

Jasper hummed in sleepy agreement, and they both drifted off in one another’s embrace. 


End file.
